User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Epic Battle
( We last saw our heroes going off to The Lost of City of Ourebourus to rescue Zane and Nya) Jay: When I meet Pythor face-to-face I'm gonna kill him! Kai: So am I! Cole: Save it, now all we need to do is go to the lost city, rescue Nya and zane, and stand up Pythor...if we need to. Kai: Lets we hope we have to. Jay: Hey, guys! Its The Lost City of Ourebourus up ahead. ( The three ninja drove up to the ancient city, their vehicles turned into their weapons, they entered the arena, but no one was kept there) Jay: I dont understand! Doesn't Pythor keep his prisoners here? Cole: No. Well, sometimes. He kept me at the Caves of Despair once before, not here. Kai: So, now what? Cole: Now, we look for them somewhere else. Jay: Ok, but where? ( The answer to Jay's queshtion was nearer than he thought, not so far away, where Zane and Nya REALLY trapped) Zane: We need to get out of here. Nya: I hear you, but I think Jay and the others will come to rescue us. Zane: I agree, but if we stay here, waiting, Pythor will finally find out what to do with us. Nya: Your right, so any ideas? Zane: I thought we could Spinjitzu out of here. Nya: Great. Just one problem, I dont KNOW Spinjitzu. Zane: Oh. I forgot, what else? Nya: Well we could always, dig. Zane: No. They locked us inside my house, in The Birchwood Forest. I doubt there are any shovels in here... Nya: Well, what else can we do? ( Zane thought, what could they do to get out of there? It would need to be very succesful, or else they would be stuck inside Zane's house forever, then finally, it hit him) Zane: I know, we could call a creature to come and help us. Nya: Great! Now the only thing is how? Zane: Easy. We use this whistle to call a creature to free us. ( Zane blew the whistle, and he and Nya waited for something to appear and help them, meanwhile, the ninja were headed for The Mountain of a Million Steps) Kai: Are you sure going here will help us? Cole: Trust me, it will. It may not be the spot where they are being kept, but at least we'll see what we find that WILL help us. Jay: Lets start climbing! ( The three ninja made their way up the rocky mountian, Kai and Jay did not have as much luck as Cole) Kai: This mountain is so steep! Jay: How do you get up here so easily? Cole: Just make your way up slowly, then you'll get the hang of it quickly. Jay: Ok. Kai: Got it. ( Soon, Kai and Jay could climb the mountain as easy as Cole, and soon, they made their way up to the top) Kai: That wasn't so hard. Jay: Yeah, thanks Cole. Cole: No problem, now lets get going. ( They made their way down, and dropped down into the constrictai tomb) Jay: I cant see a thing! Kai: Me neither! Cole: Lucky for us I brought a torch. ( Cole lights his torch, and the tomb brightens, the ninja make their way around looking for their friends) Kai: Sis? Sis! Jay: Nya? Zane! Cole: No ones here, hey look! Some holes! ( Each ninja saw three holes on the ground, they each went into one to see what they find) Jay: Boy, I hope I survive to regret this! ( Jay popped up in Torchfire Mountain) Jay: ( Grunts) Its roasting out here! I better leave before I turn into fried ninja. ( Then he spots a Dragon Hawk up ahead, it was flying towards the eastern prevences) Jay: Huh? I wonder... ( He turned his weapon into his Storm Fighter and flew after it while the other two ninja were in thier holes) ( Cole turned up in The Forest of Tranquility) Cole: A rather quiet place, I should check here. ( Then he saw the Dragon Hawk too and Jay flying after it) Cole: Whats Jay doing chasing that thing? I better go check it out. ( The ninja of earth transformed his Scythe into his Tread Assault and followed Jay and the Dragon Hawk) ( Meanwhile, Kai was still in his hole, finally he turned up in The BirchWood Forest) Kai: Why? WHY!!!!!! ( Just then, the Dragon Hawk, Jay and Cole who were following it were speeding right towards the place where Kai was) Cole: Watch out! Kai: AHHHHHHH!!! ( He ducked inside the hole as the three of them crashed in a tree) Jay: Sorry to scare you! ( Just then, inside the tree where Cole, Jay and the Dragon Hawk crashed, they heard familiar voices) Voice #1: Guys? Is that you? ( Kai recognized the first voice as Nya's) Kai: Nya? Is that you? Voice #2: Yes, me too. Cole: Zane! You guys are trapped inside a tree? Zane: Yes. Get us out! ( The Dragon Hawk knocked the tree over, and Zane and Nya climbed out safely) Zane: Ah. I see you have followed the bird. Jay: You called it? Nya: Yes. To set us free in fact... Kai: Well its a good thing we're all safe. Cole: Yeah. But I thought Pythor was going to plan to do something with you. Zane: Us too, but it appears he's late. Voice: Or maybe.... ( Everybody turned around to face Pythor) Pythor: You've been looking in the wrong direction....heeheehee.. ( The ninja all go into fighting position) Cole: What do you want? Pythor: Rattla begged me to get revenge on the ninja for him for desssssssstroying his club, ssssso mossssst likely....REVENGE. Zane: Why cant he just get over it? Pythor: ( Chuckles) Ssssssorry, I dont sssssspeak with those who, are petty.. Kai: Oh I'll teach you what happens when you say that! ( Jay and Zane hold him back) Kai: Let me have him! Zane: Kai! Calm down, we're not going to waste our energy on trying to pound him! We need to defeat him in fair combat.... Pythor: ( Laughs) Do you relly think that four ninja, a little girl, an old man, and a small, pathetic Green Ninja boy can defeat me? Nya: I'm not LITTLE!!!! Jay: Yeah! Nobody picks on MY girl! Pythor: Bring it on. ( So the ninja all got into a fighting stance, and each took turns fighting Pythor, Jay went first) Jay: Your going down, slither mouth! ( Pyhtor gasps and hits Jay with his tail) Pythor: No one, and I mean NO ONE, callsssss me.... Ssssssssssslither Mouth! Cole: Ok, fine. Will you rather be called Snake Breath instead? ( Pythor got himself ready to fight, Cole as well) Pythor: Ssssssso, you mussssst be Cole, ninja of earth. Cole: Yes. Pythor: I've heard of you, and you seemed to know when to give ordersssss..... Cole: Enough talk, lets fight! Pythor: As you wish. ( Pythor went straight for Cole, but Cole leaped back and struck him with a high punch, but Pythor wacked him with his tail) Pythor: Gamessss Over, hardhead. ( Then Kai stands up and gets ready to fight) Kai: I might not sometimes enjoy getting help, but no one, and I mean NO ONE calls Cole, HARDHEAD! Pythor: Then bring it on, hothead. ( Kai flew into a rage and punched and kicked Pythor, but Pythor moved away and wacked him with his tail) Kai: Owww! Pythor: Wimp. Voice: Hey! ( Everybody turned to see Zane) Zane: You have taken this too far, Pythor! Now, we will end this...even if it is the end of me. Pythor: Oh really? Ah, you must be Zane, ninja of ice. I hear you sssssseem to be a, NINDROID. Zane: I do not wish to speak about it. Pythor: Then enough talk, letssssss....fight. ( Everybody stepped back as Pythor and Zane approached each other) Pythor: Choossssse, your weapon. ( Zane takes out his two Shurikens of Ice, and Pythor took out, The Sword of Fire?!?) Kai: He-he has my weapon!!!! Pythor: Like it? Rattla's club memebers managed to steal it from the Bounty, sssssso now your toassssst. Zane: Hahaha, very funny. ( Pythor slithered towards Zane, but Zane moved away quickly, Pythor was confused for a bit, but he soon snapped out of it) Pythor: Thisssss issssss the end of you, ninja! Zane: ( he thinks) Hmmm, perhaps not. ( Zane throws his Shuriken straight towards Pythor, but Pythor shoots flames at him) Zane: Ahhh! Jay: Zane! Are you alright? Zane: Yes. I'm fine. Pythor: But you wont be for long.... ( He staps the sword into the ground creating a pit of lava, Zane loses his balance and almost falls in, but Jay grabs his hand) Jay: Got ya! ( Pythor gets annoyed and makes the pit bigger, the pit starts sucking in the rest of the snow and ice) ( Instantly, the forest seems more hotter than it has ever or never been) Cole: We need to find out how to destroy that pit or it will kill us all! ( Zane thinks hard, then, it hits him) Zane: Let go! Kai: What?!? Jay: Are you nuts?!? Zane: It is the only thing that will destroy that thing! Cole: But we will lose you! ( Zane looks at the pit, its growing) Zane: Pythor wants me, and he's going to get me. ( He lets go) Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ( As Zane falls into the pit, it gets destroyed and everything gets back to normal, but Zane is no where to be found) Jay: ZANE? ZANE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!? Kai: Hey guys! Over here! ( Cole Jay and Nya all run towards Kai, when they reach him, they see Zane on the ground beside him, and Pythor frozen inside an icicle) Cole: Oh,no. Is he- Jay: Dead?!? ( Cole tries to wake Zane up, but he does not wake...) Cole: He's...gone. ( The ninja and Nya all lower their heads) Zane: ( Cough! Cough!) Jay: Zane? ( Cole pat's Zane's back, he awakes) Zane: What happened? Kai: Your alive!!!! ( Cole, Jay, Kai and Nya all hug him) Nya: Its good to have you back! Zane: Why? What happened? Cole: Its a long story, we'll explain on the way, anyway, that was some good bravery. Zane: ( Grinns) Thanks. Thank you very much. ( So the ninja and Nya all head back to the Bounty, and explain to Zane all about his courage against Pythor) The End Category:Blog posts